


The Ginger and Honey Situation

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Series: The Big Dooper Theory [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly falls in love and Sally gets her dreams fulfilled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ginger and Honey Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. 
> 
> This is the third part in my Dooper- series. Have fun reading it!
> 
> As always all my love to the amazing [Mystradesexytimes](http://mystradesexytimes.tumblr.com/) for her patience and help and encouragement.

I couldn’t stop the smile that lit up my face when I got off the phone with my girlfriend. 

It was the same thing with the butterflies that started flapping their wings in my stomach every time I even thought the words: “my girlfriend.” 

I was totally giddy, and a fast look in my hall mirror let me know that my emotions were showing in my face. I thought I looked absolutely ridiculous with such a wide grin and red cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Who would have thought that being with Sally could make me so happy? 

Because she does that. She makes me happy. But I was also kind of glad that she couldn’t see me at that moment. I looked as smitten as a twelve-year-old fan girl watching the newest music video from her favourite boy band. 

I was really happy that Sally called me after our “meeting” in New Scotland Yard earlier. To be honest, I was a little bit nervous about her reaction to my little performance for Sherlock. 

At the moment, it had seemed like a really good idea. I mean, he had practically deduced everything anyway a second after I came into the office. And I really wanted to rub it under his nose that he got it wrong this time around and that he would find it a lot harder from now on to get the things he wants from me. 

I won’t fool myself into thinking that he wouldn’t get them in the end, because let’s be honest: I still had eyes. And the way he looks…

Yes.

And I couldn’t forget that he was a master of manipulation. So of course he would be able to get me to do some things for him; but I won’t be fooled as easily as I'd been in the past. And I knew he wouldn't be able to just flirt with me to get what he wants.

I couldn’t keep the laughter inside when Sally told me what she had heard John say to Sherlock after I left. I made her repeat it a few times. 

It was hard to stop giggling at the memory of the whole afternoon.

I felt very triumphant on the Sherlock Holmes front right now:  
It was brilliant getting one-up on him for once.

But I was really nervous about how Sally would feel about me doing that in front of her colleagues and even worse: in front of her boss.

I knew that Lestrade was a laid-back guy, but after she'd told me about her issues with her colleagues and their reactions to her sexuality, I really didn't want to be the reason for the rumours and name-calling to start again.

So when I heard my phone ring very late at night, and saw Sally’s name flashing on the screen in front of the picture of her and Toby I'd taken on day they'd met, my heart beat painfully fast in my chest.

I mean, it normally did whenever Sally called me, but this time it wasn’t a good feeling.

My hands became so sweaty that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold on to my mobile.

In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have worried. But that’s just me. I’m a worrier.

As it turned out, Sally seemed fine with it all. Though that could have been because the whole team had gone out to a pub to celebrate solving the case as quickly as they did, and without any additional victims. As she talked, I thought my girlfriend ( _My Girlfriend!_ ) seemed a little bit tipsy.

It was adorable.

She told me everything that had happened after I left. No one in the office made any comment to her whatsoever, and she said she was even kind of proud of me for being so clever in front of Sherlock and the rest. Sally said she was impressed that I kept it as innocuous as I did, but still making it plain enough to see for the people who knew what to look for. 

When she said that, I blushed.

Really, nobody had a clue. Well, Lestrade had, apparently. But he hadn't said anything to her at the office. He just bought her a pint in the pub and told her with a wink that “She did good”.  
I could practically hear Sally’s happy grin over the phone and blushed even more. The butterflies in my stomach started doing somersaults at that point.

All in all, the day turned out to be really great – though the high point was definitely the time Sally and I spent alone in the NSY storage room. 

 

As I relived the memories of that afternoon, I had to hold back a moan. I bit my lips to keep it in, hoping Sally wouldn't hear it. 

It didn't work as well as I had hoped, because she laughed and told me in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine, that she would get me to have phone sex with her some day.

I could feel a tingling starting between my legs at those words. What was she doing to me?

But then Sally laughed again, and in her normal voice told me that she was really tired and needed to get some sleep. She mentioned that she was looking forward to seeing me on Friday and our shopping trip.

We said our goodbyes shortly afterward, and I sat for a long time with the phone still in my hand.

My heart was beating fast, and I was grinning and even more turned on than I'd been that afternoon watching Sally handle the press with such strength and confidence. It had been amazingly sexy. 

I figured it was time for me to go to bed too…

***

Friday got off to an interesting start. Sally dragged me to one pet shop after another till she found everything she wanted in exactly the way she wanted it.

First we looked for the food the little kitten's previous owner had given her, since we wanted her to have something familiar in her new home. Then we needed the right pet carrier and the right sleeping basket in exactly the colour Sally wanted.

As we went from store to store, I thought to myself that it was a good thing that I liked this woman, otherwise I would have left her standing in the third pet shop when she told the shop clerk that they didn't have the right food or water bowl, or the right cat tree. 

At last, we got everything in the fourth shop, and Sally made amends later that evening with a homemade dinner and a foot rub.  
It was so deliciously good that I would have loved to stay the night, but I hadn’t been at home at all that day myself and I'd forgotten to leave some food out for Toby. 

That was a mistake I was determined not to make the next day.

After that taste of intimacy I had with Sally, it was as if I couldn’t have her near enough. 

But the thought of sex with her still made me slightly nervous. I felt like a virgin again and I really didn’t like that feeling of insecurity the first time around. I knew that at least this time, I could be sure that Sally wouldn’t hurt me or dump me after I slept with her like that guy did when I was 18. 

Lying curled up and alone in my own bed, with just Toby as my company, my thoughts drifted. I wondered if I should ring Sally, or if that would seem too weird and stalker-ish.

I snorted and pressed my heated face into my pillow to smother a frustrated moan. 

In the end, I decided to keep my hands above the sheets and not call her. I could manage spending the night without her. And maybe I would get my wish the next day.

As I punched my pillow into the right position to sleep there was only one thought dominating my mind:

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough!”

***

All the running and dragging we'd done the day before was worth it to see the look on Sally’s face when the breeder handed her the little grey kitten.

“Hello, Belle,” she said in a cooing voice, and I had to quell the urge to reach out and pet the kitten or snap of photo of Sally's look of bliss.

It was her rare: “I am truly and absolutely happy” smile, which I miss more than anything on the days that I don't see her.

The breeder and I kept our distance so that Belle and Sally could have their little moment.  
After a few minutes, the kitten climbed all over my girlfriend, who started laughing.

I could see that she was already hopelessly smitten with her pet. 

But who wouldn’t be?

Belle was the last kitten of the litter to be collected. All of her brothers and sisters were in their new homes already. 

Well, Sally would have taken her home days ago if there hadn’t been this horrible murder case.

After a while, she gestured that I should come nearer.

Carefully, I stroked the soft silver-grey fur of the kitten, and I hear her meow a little bit.

I smiled widely, and decided that this was a sign that she was going to like me.

“Well, I’ve been to the vet with Belle, and she is completely healthy. You have everything for her at your home?” the breeder asked after she watched Belle and her new owner get acquainted with each other for a while.

“Yes. We bought everything yesterday.” I could see that Sally is really excited about taking Belle home.

“That’s good. I can see that you brought the pet carrier with you.”

“Well, yeah.” Sally put the squirming kitten in my hands, and I started cooing immediately. There was just something in seeing small animals that always brought it out in me.

“I was hoping that we could rub Belle’s mother with the blanket she will be sleeping on. Would that be alright?”

“Of course. Let me just go and get her.”

“She is really precious, Sally,” I said to her as soon as we are alone in the room.

“She is, isn’t she? I don’t want to brag or anything, but she is definitely the cutest kitten of the litter.”

I bit my lip to stop my laughing. I'd bet that’s what everyone says about their kitten. 

I stroked my forefinger over Belle’s head.  
“I’m sure she is.”

Sally gave me a little kiss on the cheek and watched Belle and me.

I saw her smile and her sparkling eyes but I couldn't really tell from her face what she was thinking. 

I just hoped that it was something good.

Sally’s hand wandered to my neck, and her fingers played with the strands of my hair.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Her smile became coy and she wouldn't meet my gaze.

“Sally, tell me. What are you thinking?”

“Oh, better not. It’s sappy.”

“Oh. Well, now you _really_ have to tell me what this is all about.”

My Sally was one lucky girl, because just then, the door opened and the breeder brought Belle’s mom to us.

“I will get to the bottom of this eventually.” I laughed as Sally jumped at the chance to do something other than get interrogated by me. 

For a trained police officer, she really couldn't hide her true feelings really well. Or maybe I only thought that because I hadn't done anything but study for the last few months.

After a long and slightly misty-eyed goodbye, we were on our way to take Belle to her new home in Sally’s flat.

Sally’s excitement was infectious, and soon we were giggling and laughing like two schoolgirls. Thank God for the indifferent people of London who didn't seem to care very much about two women and a cat in a box.

Luckily, the taxi ride is short and we were soon standing in front of Sally’s door.

“Come on. Open it,” I said impatiently. “I want to pet Belle again.”

Sally laughed and opened the door.

***

One wouldn’t believe how much time two grown up women could spend looking and cooing at a little kitten.

A few hours and many, many photographs later we were both kind of tired and really hungry.

We left Belle in the guestroom, which would be her domain for the first few days. She slept safe and sound as we left the room. Her little paws were moving while she was dreaming.

I was really tempted to go back in and pet her some more.

Sally laughed at my sigh and pulled me from the doorway.

“Come on, Molly. You can see her again soon enough. But now we need to eat. Your stomach growling so loudly would just wake Belle up.”

“I miss the time when Toby was so small and cuddly.” I couldn't help but sigh. “Don’t get me wrong: I wouldn’t change him for the world, but he was just as precious as a kitten.”

Sally just raised her eyebrow and said nothing. It occurred to me then that I probably wasn't the only one who'd spent her time cataloguing each facial nuance and every little tone of voice.

I kissed her on the cheek and took the menu of the Chinese place at the end of the street out of her hands.

“Takeaway is okay, right?” She looked at me, slightly unsure. 

“Honey, you are a really good cook. But I’m knackered. I’m totally fine with calling for takeaway and not standing in the kitchen right now trying to make something edible.”

I got a pinch on my backside for that, which made me jump a little and opened the floodgates for all the thoughts I had yesterday when I'd been in bed longing to feel her near, to feel her hands on my body.

She let her left hand rest on my hip while she dialled and ordered. 

Sally was so close that her curls brushed against my cheek. I didn’t even dare to breathe so that she wouldn't move away from me.

Slowly, my fingertips began to crawl up her arm, and the moment she ended the call, I just tilted her head back and let my tongue slide over her bottom lip.

She moaned before moving to deepen the kiss.

We stood there hugging and kissing, Sally’s hands on my bum and mine buried in her black locks, until the doorbell announced our food has arrived.

God, I loved kissing her. 

The feeling of her lips on mine and her skin on my skin had me so turned on that I could have easily skipped eating at that point. I thought that could be the ideal solution, because at that moment I couldn’t feel anything of the nervousness that normally lurked at the back of my mind whenever I thought about actually having sex with Sally for the first time.

But my girlfriend didn't give me a choice, because her stomach started to rumble right at the second that I decided just to keep kissing her and see where it would lead us.

“Okay. Okay. Go and get the food.” I pushed her gently towards the front door.

Hearing her laughing in the hallway put a smile on my face, and I sank down onto her couch in the living room. 

As soon as Sally came back, the smell of the Chinese food wafted through the flat. I suddenly remembered that I was really hungry myself and almost knocked the carton of rice out of Sally’s hands in my haste to get to the fantastic-smelling chicken with ginger.

“Easy there, Molly. Relax. We have time.”  
She was smiling that beautiful smile again.

“I can’t relax. I’m hungry.” Was my answer to her as I finally got my hands on the chicken.

“Yes, I can see that.” She laughed and squeezed my upper arm.

“But I mean it.”

The solemn tone of her voice made me look up. 

“I meant it when I said that we have time. I mean… if you want to.”

I could feel my eyes widen and I must have looked really surprised because she hastened to explain: “Or not. I mean, I just thought, that you could probably spend the night, today. Because I would really like that but if you didn’t then…”

“No, no. It’s fine. Yes. I do want to.” 

My words were tripping over themselves in my eagerness to get them out. I didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. I was slightly more nervous now than I had been a few moments ago, but I also knew that I wanted this. That I wanted her. 

So ‘yes’ was really the only answer.

I even felt slightly calmer now that she had told me that she wanted to me to stay the night. I was relieved that we wouldn't have to have an uncomfortable discussion about that later on.

The promising smile on Sally’s face and the heated look she gives me while looking at me from head to toe made me tingly all over. 

“Well, okay then…Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.” I smiled and watched her every move as she got up to put a disc in her DVD player. 

I nearly choked on the mouthful of rice I couldn’t help but steal from the carton when I recognized the opening credits of ‘Mamma Mia’.

“Oh, I love musicals!” I managed to say between coughs.

Sally turned around and patted me on the back. Than she leaned over and whispered: “I know,” and stole the carton of chicken right out of my hand.

***  
I really missed spending these types of evening with Sally.  
It was a bit ridiculous and a bit sad to think that we'd spent more time together when we were “just friends.”

But since our first kiss, so much had happened that we just couldn’t find the time to actually spend more then a few hours together. 

So I enjoyed this evening with her even more. We watched a few movies while cuddling on the couch and kissing, spending time with Belle, feeding her, and touching each other a lot.

I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself. As soon as Sally got close to me, I just had to reach out and touch her. My favourite way of doing that was kissing her, of course. But just letting my knuckles slide down her arms sent a spark through my fingers that wandered straight in between my legs.

The sense of anticipation that ran through me at the thought of spending the night with Sally made every touch much more meaningful and exciting.

By the time we actually made it to bed, every fibre of my body was yearning for her and it felt it had been too long since the last time she touched me.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, but all I could think about was our moment in the storage room, and her touch and the delicious lust that she’d evoked in me.

Sally gave me one of her shirts and mentions to the bathroom down the hall.

“If you want you can go change in there.”

The words hit me like a sledge hammer. It suddenly occurred to me that I was probably going to get naked in front of her.

That made me extremely nervous: It had been a long time since I'd last gotten naked in front of another person.

But then I realized: If I was getting naked, then so was she. The thought excited me as I let my gaze roam her beautiful curves.

“Molly, relax. We really don’t have do to anything, okay? I’m totally fine with having you fall asleep in my arms tonight. You go change in the bathroom. I will go change in the bedroom.” She kissed me and left.

My heart started thumping in my chest. I knew that she was telling me the truth. She really would be okay if nothing happened. She didn't want to pressure me into doing something I wasn't ready for. 

But I knew that I had been ready for it since before our first kiss.

I knew what I was getting into the more I recognized that I had developed a crush on Sally.

“It’s fine. It’s all fine.” That became my inner mantra while I changed, redid my ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I pulled Sally’s long shirt over my naked body. It almost reached down to my knees and for just a millisecond I was tempted to put my panties back on under it.  
But then I decided against it.

I usually slept without shorts or anything of that sort, and of course I hoped that Sally, being the excellent Sergeant that she is, would notice this and draw the right conclusions. 

I gave an encouraging smile to my reflection, and left the bathroom.

***  
When I stepped into Sally’s bedroom, I could see that she was already lying in bed, watching me.

I smiled at her and switched out the light as I climbed in beside her.

Her sheets were freshly washed, and I was giddy to think she’d obviously hoped that I would spend the night. But I also couldn’t help being just a little bit disappointed that her bed sheets didn’t smell like her.  
I would have loved to wrap myself in them.

I scooted over to her and she wrapped me in her arms.

I sighed happily. I knew I could really fall asleep right then and there. But the arousal that I could feel between my legs made me restless.

So I started by doing something that I love doing and that I’m actually really good at - at least _I_ think so. 

Sally’s groan, when I started to kiss her, seemed to agree with me.

I loved the idea that there was just the thin cloth of the shirt between my hand and her naked skin. 

I let my hands roam her body, and as she pressed against me, our breasts touched. It was the first time that happened without any bras between us to get in the way. The feeling sends shivers through my body and my nipples hardened.

Sally moaned and rubbed against them with her own aroused nipples. 

I let my hands glide down her side and onto the bare skin of her legs.  
I could feel my hand shaking from a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Sally seemed to notice it, too, because she moved to end our passionate embrace.

But I wouldn't let that happen. I took her hand and put it on my own leg. 

I bit her lower lip when she started to caress the nude skin of my thighs.

I heard Sally’s moan and bit her again.

Her fingers were pushing higher and I got goose bumps all over. 

My tongue danced around hers when she finally reached my hip and discovered I wasn't wearing any underwear.

Her reaction was immediate. She moaned and broke off the kiss, looking at me with wide eyes.

I could see the question in Sally’s gaze, and I tried to smile, to tell her that it was all right, that I wanted it. That I wanted her to touch me. Everywhere. 

Her face was flushed and her eyes are glistening. Her chest is heaving with her heavy aroused breathing.

She never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment.

I reached out to wrap one of her curls around my finger, but she stopped me and took my hand in hers.

What was she playing at?

Oh God. I could hardly stand it, and I was praying that she wouldn't say she didn't want this. Maybe I was the one who had skipped a few steps here?

She kissed my fingertips and licked at them.

I couldn't breathe for the moment. I just watched her pink tongue and her full lips press against my fingers.

After a while she guided my hand under the sheets and the shirt.

Her teeth nibbled at my earlobe as she whispered: “Touch yourself for me. Let me watch you.” 

The fleeting thought of “What?!?” was washed away by the wave of arousal that crashed through my body as I saw her own hand moving our sheets out of the way so I could watch her pulling off her panties and her fingers trail higher and higher up her thighs.

I didn't move my hand one bit after Sally laid it right over my sex, and I was panting as I watched her, feeling as if every touch she made on her own body was meant for me, and me alone.

I could see her pupils were blown wide with arousal, and we both moaned together as her fingertips slipped between her lips.

“Molly.”

Her voice was deep and velvety, and I could feel it caressing my skin.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her moving hand. Without actually noticing it, I could feel my hand matching her rhythm. 

My fingertips slipped between my wet folds and found the centre of my lust. I rubbed my clit with two fingers and closed my eyes as the feeling of lust coursed through my body.

I snapped them open immediately. I wanted to watch every movement Sally makes, every flick of her fingers, every movement of her face.

She looked incredible lying next to me.

Her hard nipples beckoned me to reach out and touch them. I rubbed my thumb over them and revelled in Sally’s moan.

She moved forward to kiss me again and our legs tangled together.

I could feel her hand moving against mine. I let a finger slip deep into me as her tongue slipped into my mouth.

My moan was swallowed by her mouth, and I could feel her hands starting to move faster.

I hooked my leg around hers and pressed myself as close to her as I could. We fit perfectly together. It was as if we were always meant to lying together that way.

The burning feeling began to swell inside me, and I gasped for air.

I let my head fall onto her neck and kissed every bit of skin I could reach there. 

My thumb teased my clit faster, and I could feel Sally’s body beginning to tense.

I could tell that she was nearly there, and I wanted to see her face when she came. With one last nip of the sensitive skin beneath her chin, I tried to get a glimpse of her gorgeous face.

As soon as my teeth grazed her skin, she let out a scream and moaned my name. The sight of her in ecstasy sends me close to the edge. 

God, she looked amazingly beautiful. Sally’s eyes were closed, her whole body tense and shivering. She was biting her lip, and her face was flushed, her breast heaving and rubbing against mine.

Before I knew it, I was right there with her. My fingers stroked over my swollen clit, making me moan out my orgasm.

Sally’s eyes snapped open, and as soon as I saw her dark-brown eyes go almost black with arousal, I started to shiver.

Wow. It was never like that whenever I do it on my own. 

Every spot where my skin touched hers was tingling and hypersensitive.

Our knuckles brushed together between our legs as we guided ourselves through the last spasms of our pleasure.

Sally kissed me again before she rolled on her back to catch her breath.

“Mmmm. I have thought about doing that with you since the day I saw you in your purple dress.”

“My purple dress?” I laid my head on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.  
“I haven’t worn that in ages.”

“It was last year, I think. In St. Bart’s. I saw you at the beginning of your shift. You wore that purple dress and were just putting on your lab coat. Well, now that I think about it, your lab coat is pretty sexy, too.” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her smiling. 

“Well. That is something that I will definitely keep in mind.”

Sally began to laugh and the movement of her shoulders jostled my head.

“But now, I want to try something else. There is something that I have been thinking about, too.”

“Oh?” She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

“Oh yes. Let me show you.”

As I slipped behind her, leaning against her headboard and pulling her up between my legs she didn't say a thing.

And as I put my arms around her, and slid my hands over her breasts and then down between her open legs, she still didn't say a thing.

Sally let her head fall back against my shoulder. And she moaned.


End file.
